Sober
by AriCat-Hg
Summary: ¿Por qué todo era tan diferente cuando despertaban? Mismos labios, mismo sabor... diferente emoción. Sasuke no sabía amarla cuando estaba sobrio.


**Summary:** ¿Por qué todo era tan diferente cuando despertaban? Mismos labios, mismo sabor... diferente emoción. Sasuke no sabia amarla cuando estaba sobrio.

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto los personajes mencionados como Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. la canción pertenece a Selena Gomez.

 **Advertencia:** Es rated M la situación que se presenta. He de agregar, que no estoy muy segura de como sucedió esto. Me inspire en la Canción con el mismo nombre.

 **NA:** Este one shot fue pensado como un AU moderno, no tiene continuación ni conexión con alguna otra de mis historias, pero si gustan interpretarlo de otra manera, siéntase libre de hacerlo.

* * *

 **Sober**

 **(Capítulo único)**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura sentía que se enamoraron en el momento equivocado. Solo por un momento, pero no le importaba.

Creía que era su culpa, no había sabido donde trazar la línea.

.

Para ella, estar con Sasuke era tanto hermoso como destructivo.

Cuando estaba con él, sentía como si pudiera tocar el cielo y mover las nubes, cuando él se deslizaba dentro de ella, cuando sus manos apretaban posesivamente su cintura o sus caderas, cuando repartía besos en su cuello y la hacía llorar de placer.

Pero sabía que luego de que ambos llegaban al climax, todo se acababa. Él se apartaría de ella.

Porque ellos tenían el mismo juego todas las noches.

.

Cuando la luz del sol anunciaba un nuevo día, él se alejaba. Todo se terminaba.

¿Por qué todo era tan diferente cuando despertaban? Mismos labios, mismo sabor... diferente emoción. Sasuke no sabía que era suficiente para él , pero no suficiente para ella.

.

Sasuke no sabia amarla cuando estaba sobrio.

Cuando él no tenía ni una gota de alcohol en su sistema, era diferente. Era frío, callado y distante.

Sakura sufría inmensamente.

"Sé que tengo que irme. Debería irme. Yo, yo debería irme." le repetía una y otra vez, entre susurros, entre lloriqueos. Mientras él sujetaba sus piernas para sepáralas y posicionarse entre ellas, sabía que utilizaba demasiada fuerza como para dejarle moretones, aún así lo hacía todo el tiempo.

"Entonces hazlo" su tono era contendido, pero la fuerza con la que entró en ella era demasiado para quitarle el aire a la chica que se encontraba debajo de él. "Hazlo" le repitió, mientras embestía con más fuerza.

Sakura no podía responder.

Sus gemidos eran entrecortados, y en cierto momento Sasuke dejó de hablar, demasiado concentrado en hacer temblar de placer a la chica que no podía amar debidamente, no como ella quería.

.

No podía solucionarlo. La amaba, estaba loco por ella, pero no podía darle la familia y la relación que ella fantaseaba, aún así no podía dejarla ir.

No quería dejarla ir.

Cómo hacerlo, cuando, con una mano le sujetaba el cabello, mientras que con la otra la colocaba sobre su plano abdomen para levantar su cuerpo contra el de él, para así posicionarlo junto al suyo.

Dios, amaba tomarla por detrás.

Amaba sus sonidos, sus sollozos y su sonrojos .

Sasuke no podía evitar ser egoísta.

Pero también, no podía darse el lujo de ser libre y amarla.

.

Si lo único que podía obtener de él era un momento, no le importaba. Aunque sabía que a la mañana siguiente se sentiría vacía, quería creer que valía la pena estar con él aunque fuera de esa forma.

Él sabía cómo hacer que lo deseara.

Aunque él solo la sujetaba cuando dejaba vacía su botella, porque él no sabía cómo amarla cuando estaba sobrio.

.

"Debería irme." Lo repetía, una y otra vez, mientras sujetaba el cabello de él, con desesperación, como las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos verdes, aquellos ojos que Sasuke evitaba ver en el día, pero que eran imposible de no mirar en la privacidad de la noche.

Aquellos ojos que eran imposibles de no mirar cuando él le hacía el amor de la manera más dulce y tierna posible. Cuando se movía lentamente en ella, le acariciaba los hombros, el cuello, repartía besos en sus mejillas, su frente, sus ojos... tratando de remover esas lagrimas, provocando incluso más.

"Tú no puedes amarme cuando estás sobrio."

Suspiró de nuevo, Sasuke estaba siendo muy gentil, pero Sakura necesitaba sentir el doloroso placer de sus embestidas, rápido. Esto debía ser rápido y agotador, para que pudiera dormir debido al cansancio, y no pensar en el día siguiente.

En como su corazón sería roto, aún, un poco más.

"No te vayas." por primera vez en esa noche, él la apretaba más contra su cuerpo, ella podía sentir la desesperación de él al pensar en dejarla ir. Como si eso fuera posible. Él no sabía cómo amarla cuando estaba sobrio, _no podía._

Él no decía las palabras que debía decir. Todo era diferente cuando despertaban, mismos besos, mismo sabor, pero diferente emoción.

Ella se sentiría vacía.

.

"Se que debería, pero es como si yo estuviera sujeta a ti. Eres un sueño perdido... te di todo de mi. " Simplemente cerró los ojos con fuerza y se aferró más a él, moviéndose en sincronía, dejándose llevar por la fricción de sus cuerpos desnudos, dándose el amor físico que, por unos momentos, compensaba al amor emocional que era poco latente en su extraña relación.

.

Él no sabía amarla debidamente cuando estaba sobrio, pero lo poco que le daba a Sakura, le hacía pensar como si ese amor que recibía ella era demasiado bueno.

Era lo único que podía tener de él.

.

.

* * *

the end?

Bromeo, claro que es el fin.

Esto fue tan extraño, hace poco estaba escuchando la canción, y la idea de escribir una historia nació, poco original, neh? que puedo esperar de algo que escribí en dos horas... como sea, en lo personal a mi no me gusta el angst, yo prefiero los happy endings y describir mas detalladamente, pero supongo que debo ser variada? ademas, estoy tratando de escribir algo de smut(?) y aun me es raro, esto no fue tan explicito, creo... de igual manera, si a alguien le gustó, o no le entendió, siéntase libre de mandarme PM :D y disculpen mis errores de ortografía, eran las 11-12 de la noche, y para mi eso ya es madrugada :c

PD: Amo esa canción.


End file.
